Certezas na vida
by Lena malfoy draco
Summary: Draco está tramando algo, e Gina está em seus planos, algo de surpreendente acontece. Triste e solitária, acha que encontrou conforto, quando o melhor era ter ficado sozinha. Será que apesar de tudo, o amor prevalecerá?
1. Chapter 1

Finalmente (?).

Será que estava ficando louca? Como havia deixado isso acontecer? Um dia estava tudo bem com eles, e agora não sabia pra onde ir...

Gina com certeza não estava em um dos seus melhores dias. Estava tão mal, que se encontrasse o diário de Ridlle, iria falar com ele, mesmo que ele pudesse usá-la novamente (o que seria meio impossível, já que não havia mais a cobra).

"Calma", dizia para se mesma, "Vai dar tudo certo, eu só necessito de um tempo para pensar nas coisas... Cadê as minhas amigas quando eu as necessito? Sempre somem". E com isso, se pos rapidamente de pé e saiu do quarto.

Como era de se esperar, os grifinorinos estavam todos amontoados ao lado da lareira para se esquentar, já que estavam em pleno dezembro. Ela somente passou reto da muvuca e do barulho e saiu para os corredores do castelo.

Quando chegou ao sétimo andar, somente desejou que tivesse uns livros e um lugar calmo onde pudesse desabafar tudo que desejava...

Abrindo a porta, encontrou um espelho e toneladas de livros, que não havia na biblioteca, e uma cama e uma poltrona em frente à lareira. Sentou-se na poltrona e aproveitou para se aconchegar e se aquecer. Ao se aconchegar, pensou em todas as pessoas na sala comunal, todos amontoadas e riu-se. Fechou os olhos e sentiu um conforto enorme, finalmente as coisas pareciam estar se encaixando, quando ouviu um estrondo na porta e se levantou com o susto.

O barulho ficava mais alto a cada segundo que permanecia estática olhando para a porta, logo ela se abriu e entrou um menino alto e moreno. Quando voltou a si, viu que ele estava a alguns passos dela assustado. Então de repente, sem planejar nada, ela desabou no chão e começou a chorar loucamente. O menino ficou mais assustado ainda, mas apesar de ser quem era, não sabia se a ignorava, ou sai correndo dali e deixar a "louca" sozinha. Mas algo mais forte do que ele, como se houvesse um fantasma o empurrando, ele se abaixou e a abraçou.

Assim que ele a abraçou ela o afastou e saiu correndo para os jardins, deixando ele sozinho no chão sem saber o que fazer. Como se algo tivesse tomado o seu corpo ele a seguiu.

Encontrou a embaixo de uma arvore, deixando as lágrimas rolarem e sentido o chão de gelo sendo perfurado pelas lágrimas.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado. "O que aconteceu?".

"Aconteceu, que eu não consigo mais...". disse chorosa e soluçando ao mesmo tempo.

"Não consegue mais o que?". Disse chegando mais perto para escutar sua voz.

"Aconteceu que eu não posso mais ficar assim, sabe? Claro que não...". E riu de sua própria piada e entre um soluço e outro continuou falando. "Eu não consigo mais ficar com ele, ele ta me deixando louca. Sabe quando o mundo esta desmoronando e parece que você é a última a perceber? Eu não agüento mais ele saindo o tempo todo e, além disso, as minhas amigas pararam de falar comigo de uma hora pra outra e ficam com aquele joguinho do tipo 'você sabe muito bom o que você fez.', pó, eu não sou vidente. O que eu mais queria era ter um namorado e amigas, mas é impossível". Desabafando tudo o que havia guardado para ela por mais de um mês, e não ligava se ele era um estranho, ou se era um amigo de infância, queria é alguém que se importava, e ele estava lá, na hora certa e no lugar perfeito.

"Desculpa, mas eu ainda não sei seu nome".Disse já muito mais calma.

"Zambini Blas. Você deve ser a Ginevra Weasley. Acertei?".

"Acertou".Rindo, se perguntou se era certo conversar com ele, porque apesar de tudo, ele era um sonserino.

Mas quem se importava àquela hora? Estava tão divertido conversar com ele. Finalmente alguém pra conversar e que queria realmente conversar – pensou. Ele não perguntou mais nada sobre o que ela havia dito, e ela ficou mais aliviada assim. Ao invés, começaram a conversar sobre coisas banais, e fazendo a rir muito.

Quando viram, o toque de recolher já havia soado, então entraram e cada um foi para o seu lado. Ao chegar à sala comunal, percebeu-se mais cansada do que o normal, e já que não haveria ninguém com quem conversar lá, ela subiu direto para o seu quarto.

Despiu-se e colocou o pijama, fechou a cortina e se deitou. Finalmente um dia que havia se sentindo leve e feliz. Logo adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

O que ela não sabia era que havia uma trama contra ela, 2 pessoas estavam neste exato momento juntas conversando sobre ela.


	2. Amanecer

Amanhecer

O dia estava lindo. Gina havia acordado tão bem humorada que saiu cantarolando enquanto trocava de roupa para tomar seu café. Não eram nem 8 horas e ela já estava na porta do salão, e apesar de ser meio cedo, havia uma considerável quantidade de pessoas para o café.

Sem se importar com os olhares que lhe davam (pois apesar de estar no sexto ano e não ser assim tão extraordinária havia namorado o menino-que-sobreviveu, e que agora estavam dando um "tempo".), sentou se sozinha num canto isolado da mesa e começou a comer o mingau de aveia. Estava feliz, como há tempos não havia estado, finalmente tinha um amigo, que além de escutá-la, a fazia sorrir.

"Buuu...". Disse uma voz que sussurrou em seu ouvido. E de tão distraída que tava deu um pulo da cadeira, quase derrubando a tigela em sua roupa.

Virou-se para ver quem era, e quase deu outro pulo da cadeira quando viu Zambini e... Draco Malfoy. Ela não acreditava no que seus olhos viam (na verdade o cérebro, mas é muito científico, então fiquemos com os olhos, continuando...), esfregou os olhos com força, mas ao abri-lo, viu a mesma imagem, os dois sorrindo para ela.

"O-olá...". Disse com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa do choque.

"Olá, viemos aqui ver como você estava, disse ao Draco o que havia acontecido noite passada, e ele ficou realmente preocupado com você. Bem acho que você esta bem! Então já vamos para a nossa mesa".Disse rapidamente, deixando somente espaço para concordar com a cabeça. "Nos vemos em Hogsmead então. Tchau".

"E se precisar estamos ao seu dispor, Ginny. Tchau".Acenou Draco se afastando.

Ainda meio em estado de choque, começou a assimilar a "conversa" que tiveram, e quando começava a voltar para seu estado normal, percebeu subitamente que Draco havia chamado a de _Ginny, _não entendia como é que ele podia chamá-la pelo seu nome como se fossem amigos há muito tempo.

Nem terminou o seu café e logo foi ao frio pátio da escola e esperar pelas carruagens que os levariam a Hogsmead. Se não fosse por Zambini nem teria lembrado do passeio que teriam na segunda semana de dezembro. Apesar de não ter muitos amigos agora, somente seu irmão, Hemione, Harry – que não era mais muito amigo - e os dois sonserinos, ou somente Zambini, porque ele foi quem a escutou, e não Draco.

O frio estava insuportável e logo entrou na Dedosdemel para comprar uns doces antes de ficar tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Ao entrar na loja, sentiu um calor açucarado invadir seu corpo e desejou que tivesse bancos para se sentar, mas não havia nenhum. Passou um tempo olhando para as vitrines e escolheu experimentar os cachos de barata, pegou também uns chicletes de bola se as baratinhas não fossem tão boas, pagou e saiu da loja quente e açucarada, para a ruela fria e úmida. Ajeitou o casaco e o cachecol e andou o mais depressa que suas pernas podiam contra o vento. Não via ninguém na ruela, todos passavam rapidamente para o seu destino e não paravam em nenhuma vitrine. O vento cortante começou a fazer as bochechas de Gina ficarem coradas, tornando a mais vermelha. Quando finalmente entrou no pub, percebeu que estava lotado, então resolveu ir ao balcão pedir a cerveja logo de uma vez e depois procurar uma mesa vaga. Mas já com a bebida na mão, olhou a sua volta e não conseguiu ver uma única mesa vaga. Já ia desistir e iria sentar-se no balcão, quando viu Rony e Mione juntos conversando, onde estaria Harry (?), pensou com seus botões. Foi andando em direção aos dois e se sentou em uma cadeira.

"Olá, cadê Harry? Vocês sempre estão juntos".

"Bem, ele está... eh, ah... Bem... Ele, ele não está aqui agora".Gaguejou Ron meio sem jeito.

"Bem que ele não está aqui eu posso ver, onde ele está?".Respondeu meio aborrecida, será que ele estaria em um encontro, mas isso não seria motivo para esconder, ora, na verdade, ele podia sair com qualquer uma, podia doer um pouco dentro dela, mas fazer o que, ele era livre para fazer o que quiser.

"Ele saiu por acaso, ah..., com alguém?" Continuou.

"Na verdade". Disse Mione fuzilando Rony com o olhar. "Ele está ocupado com a ordem, eles ainda estão com receio de que apesar da morte de Voldemort, haja uma rebelião ou algo assim, nós preferíamos ficar, não queremos mais isso, queremos um pouco de paz neste momento".Terminou docilmente.

"Ah...". Falou Gina calmamente, mas duvidando que esta fosse a total verdade, pois apesar de tudo seus pais eram da Ordem, e eles viviam dizendo que agora podiam relaxar um pouco, pois não haveria constantes reuniões da ordem, e além do mais, somente se houvesse um atentado ou algo assim, e até agora não havia nada de mais, pois não saíra nada de muito importante nos jornais, somente bobagens, como a crise monetária estava meio abalada, mas nada que uns Ourinhos não fosse acalmá-la, ou como o novo Ministro da Magia era um velho de 60 anos, muito vivo por sinal, e que estava arrumando a bagunça do antigo Ministro.

"Bem, então acho que já vou andando, estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou voltar para o castelo mais cedo. Tchau".Disse ignorando os dois, e a cara de Rony que era a mentira mais deslavada do mundo.

"Tchau Ginny, nos vemos por ai". Disseram os dois em uníssono.

Mas ela já não estava mais escutando, havia saído pela porta e escutava somente o vento que mais uma vez lambia suas bochechas, deixando as vermelhas e geladas. Estava andando muito rápido, e não viu as pessoas que estavam passando nem o que estava na sua frente, percebeu tarde demais, quando trombou em algo, caindo em cima de uma pessoa. Tentou levantar, mas escorregou pro lado e caiu de costas para a neve, então a pessoa do seu lado se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Já em pé, viu que havia trombado em nada mais, nada menos que Malfoy. Queria definitivamente que um buraco a engolisse naquele exato momento, mas, infelizmente, nada aconteceu.

"Desculpe me, eu estava tão distraída que nem vi que havia alguém na minha frente".Disse humildemente.

Draco não respondeu nada, estava muito nervoso, mas vendo quem era, percebeu que haveria de engolir todo os desaforos que queria lançar naquela traidora do sangue e responder com gentileza.

"Não foi nada, é completamente compreensível. Para onde você estava indo com tanta pressa para não perceber uma mosca no seu nariz?".

"Na verdade, estava indo embora, queria pegar a primeira carruagem e ir para o aconchego da minha cama".

Draco Malfoy não estava prestando muita atenção no que ela dizia, ele estava mais interessado em outras coisas, como analisar o corpo dela, e pegando a ultima palavra que ela havia pronunciado ("cama".)pensou nela em sua cama, e a imaginou deitada sobre os lençóis com um lingerie sexy e transparente, mas balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse espantando uma mosca e logo esta imagem sumirá de sua cabeça. Ainda meio afastado da realidade se pegou pensando que apesar de uma Weasley, não era de se jogar fora, pensou malicioso.

"Tem alguém ai?" Disse Gina rindo.

"Eu estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, mas parei para ver se alguém esbarrava em mim... Bem acho que isso realmente aconteceu". Riu da própria piada, ignorando o ultimo comentário, fazendo Gina rir mais ainda.

"E onde esta seu amigo?" Curiosa perguntou.

"Ele, deve estar azarando alguma garota do quinto ano!".Disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

"Então vamos?" Disse começando a caminhar.

Draco a seguiu e conversaram sobre várias coisas no caminho. Sentaram-se na primeira carruagem que viram e se foram ao castelo. Ele estava bem vazio, já que ainda não era hora de ir embora e a maioria estava em Hogsmead. Draco já estava começando a gostar da companhia da ruivinha quando estavam indo para dentro do castelo. E por mais estranho que pareça, ele nem ligou, devia estar mais preocupado em fazer o plano direito, do que ligar se a companhia dela era proveitosa ou não.

Eles seguiram para a torre da Grifinória, quando Draco começou a sentir um perfume floral muito bom que não havia percebido antes. Queria cheirar mais daquilo, que era com toda a certeza, a melhor coisa que já cheirara em sua vida.

"O que você está fazendo?". Perguntou ela curiosa com a forma que Draco procurava o cheiro pelo ar.

"Nada!". Mas disse isso meio corado.

Não sabia o porque, mas quando a ruiva se virou para ele, ele sentiu o perfume mais forte do que antes, e percebeu que vinha dela. Envergonhado, ele parou de fazer força para inalar, e se aquietou. Quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda, ele percebeu que era melhor ir, já que não havia nada mais o que fazer.

"Acho que eu te deixo aqui. Certo?". Perguntou mais afirmando do que outra coisa. "Bem a gente se encontra".E num impulso deu um selinho nela, o que o deixou meio corado, e ela muito vermelha. Mas por mais estranho que pareça, ela não se mexeu e ele muito menos. Ela, sem querer, lembrou se do primeiro beijo que havia dado em Harry, e nada se comparava àquilo, ela queria mais e pelo olhar dele, ele também.

Quando estavam prestes a se beijarem, ouviram um barulho que os pos de volta à realidade. Então, ela virou se, disse a senha à mulher gorda e entrou nos aposento, deixando um menino perturbado e confuso do lado de fora.

Ao deitar em sua cama, sentiu que agora o Sol finalmente estava não só presente do lado de fora, como também estava iluminando a dentro de seu corpo, e finalmente, adormeceu sem a menor preocupação, pela primeira vez, não sentiu amargura, nem solidão.


End file.
